dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Clifford Zmeck (New Earth)
Rayner almost killed Major Force, but was stopped by forces of the Special Crimes Unit who then took Zmeck into custody. In another escapade with the corrupt governmental organization of Quorum, he was sent to coerce the recently alien empowered Warrior into their service. Force would later find himself heavily outmatched in their initial skirmish however, soon coming under fire from newest Lantern Rayner a little bit after. Making a hasty retreat while covering his escape with a crisis for to occupy the heroes. He's eventually hunted down by the duo and Gardner deals him a fatal blow after the manic metahuman damaged his comatose brother's medical care device, killing him before Mace Gardner succumbed. He was eventually resuscitated by the same renegade ministry who brought him under their service. Healed and augmented using scraping of Guy's alien hybrid DNA, he announced his return by killing a war buddy of his, Arisia Rrab, a former Green Lantern at the time and friend of former Green Lantern Guy Gardner. Force was confronted by a vengeful but significantly weakened Guy Gardner in New York City and apparently killed him in a lengthy if one-sided battle. Ripping out his heart with his counterfited Vuldarian powers. What he didn't expect was Gardner's body resupplying replacment organs and healing him, restoring him to full power. With the tables now turned, Gardner managed to kill Zmeck by blowing a hole in his chest and making him swallow a forced implosion device. In reality, Force was made of energy and not matter, and thus he cannot die and was effectively immortal. Being seen again a short time after his revival terrorizing Downtown Metropolis, having gained a significant power boost caused by ripples in the Q-Field reviving him. He would battle the entire JLA with the new edition of Resurrection Man to a standstill, until he was dissipated into his composite particles by Shelley's new gift. Public Enemies Force was later tasked as a part of a Government Task Force led by Captain Atom in addition to Green Lantern John Stewart, Power Girl of the JSA, Starfire of the Teen Titans, Japanese superhero Katana and retired superhero Black Lightning. He was saddled with Captain Atom by then President Lex Luthor in order to bring in Superman when a Kryptonite asteroid was headed for Earth. Superman, aided by Batman, escaped them in Washington but met up with them again in Tokyo. Power Girl and Katana had been double agents working with Superman and Batman the whole time. When Captain Atom and his squad pursued them to Japan, Power Girl struck out at him. Force reacted by indiscriminately killing dozens of people. Katana chopped his hands off, releasing the atomic energy he harbored. Batman convinced Captain Atom to absorb the energy leaking from Force, which threatened to decimate the city. Captain Atom absorbed all the energy and disappeared, moving several years into the future in a quantum leap. Force would later return and again bedeviled Kyle Rayner by apparently decapitating Kyle's mother Maura Rayner and stuffed her severed head in an oven. He engaged Rayner in a lengthy battle and was almost successful in taking away Rayner's ring after Force attempted to persuade him to give it up. Arrogantly, Force then revealed that the head in the oven was just a mannequin and Maura Rayner was still alive. This caused Kyle to regain control of his ring and decapitated Force. Although Force was alive, Kyle had his head sealed in a bubble of Green Lantern energy and sent it hurling into outer space. One Year Later Force reappeared a year after the events of Infinite Crisis as the field leader of Project S.H.A.D.E. while being charged into dealing with any metahuman who illegally entered Blüdhaven. This brought him and his team into a conflict with the Teen Titans, Monolith, Firebrand, and the Atomic Knights. Eventually, Force came into a fight with Hal Jordan and was then told by his comrade Major Victory to stand down; however, Force refused and responded by ripping off Major Victory's right arm, and beating him to death with it. His revolting action caused Force's subordinates and some of the S.H.A.D.E. agents to refuse to stand by him. Eventually, Major Force was brought into conflict with a revived Captain Atom, and Force's rampage was quickly brought to an end when Captain Atom drained him of his energy, leaving his body to fall into the chaos left by the destruction of Blüdhaven at Atom's hand. Major Force is seen alive again soon after his last scuffle with Atom, he was seen again in the service of S.H.A.D.E. affiliated super soldiers getting ready to battle Uncle Sam and his Freedom Fighters under orders of a impostor as acting head of the presidency. During the fight he manages to keep pace with a flying Miss America, nearly catching up to her during the battle. Only to be quickly subdued by Joan's transmogrification of plant matter, taking him out of the fight. Project 7734 Some time later, Major Force found himself working for General Samuel Lane, under Project 7734. Force was tasked into bringing a rogue Captain Atom into custody following the latter of regaining his memories and acting independent from Project 7734's ally Mirabai of Sorcerers' World. A battle between him and Captain Atom ensued, in which Force then transported themselves to Metropolis where the forces of Project 7734's were awaiting for Atom's capture. However, Force and the soldiers were subdued by Mon-El and allowing Captain Atom to escape after delivering a blow to Major Force. | Powers = * : Major Force's metallic shell, or "skin", is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the aliens metal body were used in the Major Force Project, Project Captain Atom and similar projects thereafter. Unlike Captain Atom However, Force is able to coat himself with the metal yet unable to either partially or totally coat himself and therefore cannot revert to a human appearance. Force's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored he is able to access the Quantum Field. ** : Major Force's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate theoretically infinite amounts of energy, the amount of which he can use is, of course, limited by his will power. Major Force can fire and control energy of any form. However, his abilities stemmed from a different spectrum of field granting him different powers from Atom, aside from the superhuman strength and Invulnerability. This was theorized to be a result of the Major Force Project using double the amount of alien alloy and detonating a different blast yield of the bomb. He commonly manipulates his energy to generate matter into various shapes and forms like sliding ramps, entombing enemies or manipulating his own armor skin but the most common form is a simple dark matter blast. Over the years, Major Force has become an expert at his energy manipulation and he can fire from any point on his body even manipulating it in such ways as Force field Bubbles to simple bomb blasts, although he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated", releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within a certain radius. ** : His quantum link gave him superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting 100 tons with minimal effort. ** : After reviving himself from his energy being drained by Adam during Bludhaven. Major Force showcased newfound quantum powered iteration of superhuman speed. Making him fast enough to keep up with Miss America while fighting the Freedom Fighters in front of the White House. ** ** ** : After the criminal organization called Quorum incorporated some of Guy Gardner's alien DNA into his biometalic physiology, Major Force can now morph his body into a host of different shapes in order to form weaponry with which he energizes with his quantum powers. *** Organic-Metal Constructs: Force could create and generate his own weapon forms using his Dilustel metal as a base mold to shift them from. *** Adaptation ** : Similar to how Adam can generate as well as absorb energy into himself, Major Force can theoretically absorb Dark Matter or other forms of matter into himself to grow more powerful. ** : Natural life support allowing him to live, thrive and even speak in the vacuum of space. ** : He has proven avid at energy absorption but not on the level of Captain Atom, using a dark variant of quantum energy to suck away solar radiation from superman. ** : Making use of his dark quantum energies, Clifford can encapsulate objects to move them about in a telekinetic fashion or create energy shielding to deflect incoming attacks. ** : He had recently learned he can fly under his own power before some genetic tailoring by Quorum, and is able to keep up with Atom in a contest of flight speed. ** : Major Force can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. Zmeck seemed to control matter much in the way Captain Atom controls energy. Therefore he could project blasts of dark matter from his hands and manipulate this matter into various shapes and quantities. He used this ability to create a hand to replace one that was blown off by explosives implanted under his skin. *** Force can not only conjure said matter but manipulate it down to the subatomic level, able to reshape whatever material he generates as well as physically convert whatever he effects into Dark Matter as well. Having morphed one of Atom's quantum blasts into Dark Matter to lock his hands together the minuet said force struck him dead on. ** : His connection to the quantum force has made him immortal. ** : The Dilustel armor provides almost complete invulnerability from physical blows as well as energy projections. ** : Given time, Major Force could recover from almost any injury, even the dispersal of his molecules. ** : Force has the power to revive himself whenever he dies. Returning to life between intervals at a time but physically reincorporates himself fully and completely in every known instance of it. *** With each return from the quantum field after death, Major Force regularly comes back stronger than ever. Wielding new facilities to his powers that he couldn't access beforehand. Sometimes even gaining whole new powers tied to his connection with the Quantum Field he'd not showcased before. | Abilities = * : He's a decent hand to hand combat in a fight, as former military he's trained. | Weaknesses = * : Major Force is not very intelligent. * : Due to his inability to properly absorb energy, Major forces dilustel body can be melted by high intensity temperature changes and then freeze him in place once cooled. * : If Major Force's armored skin is breached by sufficient blunt trauma, he runs the risk of nuclear detonation. * : Whenever Major Force ended up dying or otherwise incapacitated, he'd end up trapped in the Quantum field until he fully regenerated. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Major Force | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:Captain Atom Villains Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Metamorphosis Category:Injustice League III members